Family Secrets
by ShipQueen19
Summary: Annalise Keating is a woman of many secrets. Past and Present. Wes is a man in search of himself. One tragic event will take Wes and Bonnie on a long journey of self discovery as they find out who Annalise truly is. Some secrets are just truly life altering for those involved. Does Annalise have children? Is Bonnie in love with Annalise? WHO KILLED ANNALISE? Bonnalise relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This is a How to Get Away with Murder Fanfiction Story. Most parents say they would know their child anywhere regardless of how long it had been sense they had seen them. What if they were right across the room from you?

Annalise Keating got up early that Thursday morning wanting to prepare for class. Well that was a lie she wanted to try to forget what she had become over the past few years. She couldn't help but remember the look on Wesley's face when she had held him in her arms the week before. They had struck up a quick bond almost instantly. She had never had that before. She didn't believe he had ever had it before either.

Annalise remained silent in her thoughts. She then decided to call Wes to check on him.

"Professor Keating?" Wes asked coming to himself.

"Wes, how are you feeling?" Annalise asked realizing it was a stupid question.

"I feel lost and now I feel guilty." Wes said with a sigh.

"We will find Rebecca, Wes. You did what you thought was right." Annalise said trying to comfort him.

"I actually have something else that I need to talk to you about." Wes said more nervous than usual.

Annalise was just about to ask Wes about his guilt. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud knock on her door.

"Wes hold on there is someone at the door." Annalise said approaching the door.

She couldn't imagine who it was at her door this early in the morning. She had given Bonnie and Frank the day off. She went to the door dressed in only her bathrobe and slippers. Nothing could have prepared her for the horror that was waiting for her at the door.

Annalise pulled the door open assuming it was Bonnie and the next thing she saw was a large man wearing a mask bursting into the door and pushed her down to the floor flinging the phone across the room. He then began beating her. Annalise felt a sharp pain to her face and forceful punch breaking her nose. The man didn't stop there he picked her up and threw her into the wall with such force it broke her arm. Annalise slid down onto the floor.

Annalise began screaming for help and crawling toward the phone.

"Wes help me please." Annalise screamed and cried as she crawled through her own blood to the cellphone.

"Annalise." Wes screamed back in a panic unable to help her.

Annalise then felt the beatings stop and hoped her attacker was done with her. She was horribly mistaken. Her attacker then flipped her over and fired three shots one to the chest. One shot to the arm and another to the leg.

"No one is going to love you. Anna Mae." The man said leaving her on the floor choking on her own blood.

"Annalise listen to me. I am on my way. If you can hang up the phone, I will call 911." Wes pleaded.

Wes knew that he couldn't help Annalise from his apartment so he ran out of his apartment all the while talking to Annalise on the phone.

Wes ran to his bike and made the twenty minute commute to campus. Once he reached Annalise's office, he saw all of the ambulances and police cars surrounding the house. He ran in the house and saw all of the blood and rushed over to inconsolable Bonnie who was standing by the stairs along with the rest of the Keating Five.

"Bonnie, How is she?" Wes asked afraid of her answer.

"Wes, Professor Keating was attacked." Michaela said taking over for Bonnie who was too upset to speak.

"I know she was attacked. We were talking just before, during and I heard everything. Now how is she?" Wes asked.

"Wes, Annalise died. She bled out right here in this room Bonnie found her." Michaela whispered.

Wes felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn't believe his ears. He never got to confess his secrets to Annalise. He would have to carry that guilt for the rest of his life, but most of all he would never know if his beliefs about Annalise were true.

"Wes are you ok?" Laurel asked taking Wes's hand.

"That's exactly what Annalise asked me this morning." Wes said.

"Bonnie says the police need to interview you." Michaela says still in shock.

"Ok I'll help in any way I can, and I want to find out who did this to Annalise." Wes says following an officer into the next room.

Three days pass. Annalise's family had come to the funeral but had refused to stay in the house and since it was empty Bonnie decided to enter the still active crime scene to remember Annalise.

Bonnie goes upstairs to Annalise's bedroom and wraps herself in her bathrobe just so she can inhale her scent.

"Annalise, how can you be gone." Bonnie cries.

Wes enters the room hours later and finds Bonnie asleep on the bed. He doesn't wake her. Instead he goes to her nightstand and removes her hairbrush. He took several hairs from the brush and is on his way to the door when Bonnie wakes up.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Bonnie asked getting up off of the bed.

"Look I just wanted to be near her things that remind me of her." Wes said.

"What the hell do you have in your hand? Is that her hair?" Bonnie yells jumping off the bed.

"Yes it is but I can't talk about it now. I have to go." Wes says reaching the door.

"You shouldn't even be up here." Bonnie yells still draped in Annalise's robe.

"At least I am not wearing her clothes and sleeping in her bed." Wes said coldly.

"You have no idea what my relationship with Annalise is like." Bonnie said matching his coldness through her tear stained face.

Bonnie and Wes stood in silence for a few moments until they were interrupted by the sound of Bonnie's phone. Bonnie finds her phone and sees a message from a blocked number.

" _If you want to find out what happened to Annalise Keating. Meet at 133 Lincoln Street tomorrow night 9:00 p.m."_

"Look I've got to go." Wes said beginning to cry.

"Wes why do you need her hair?" Bonnie asked sensing Wes's pain.

"Because, I have to do a maternity test." Wes said with tears streaming down his face.

"Annalise doesn't have any children." Bonnie said.

"I think she has a son." Wes said with tears now falling down his face.

"Who is this so called son? Have you met him?" Bonnie asked still in shock.

"It's me Bonnie. I think Annalise was my mother." Wes says breaking down in Bonnie's arms.


	2. Anna Mae

Bonnie stood frozen holding Wes before he broke the silence.

"I always believed my mother committed suicide, but before I enrolled in law school I found a copy of my adoption records. It listed my biological mother on them." Wes said pulling away from Bonnie.

"Annalise doesn't have any children. If she did I would know about it." Bonnie said unable to get the text out of her mind.

"Why are you so damn sure that I am not her son?" Wes asked his voice filled with despair and grieve.

"Because at the time Annalise would have been pregnant with you. She and I were close." Bonnie says trying to remain her composure.

"Close enough to know who she was sleeping with." Wes said growing frustrated.

"Look she is not your mother. I don't know who your biological mother is but we also have a bigger problem to deal with. We don't know who murdered Annalise." Bonnie said finally letting her tears fall.

"Bonnie, the police will find who did this." Wes says laying the hair brush back on the nightstand.

"There was almost no evidence at the scene. Annalise was so badly beaten she was almost unrecognizable." Bonnie said taking a seat on the bed.

"So this was personal." Wes said taking a seat beside Bonnie.

"It appears so. I should go home. I have a meeting tomorrow." Bonnie said still unable to leave the bed.

"Bonnie, I think you should stay here. I know you and Annalise were close. I think she would want you here." Wes said wrapping his arms around Bonnie before leaving the room without the brush.

"Wes, wait a minute." Bonnie said stopping Wes outside the door.

"What is it?" Wes asked heading back inside the door.

"She cared about you Wes. I know you've been wondering and she did. Believe it or not there was a time that she would have told you how she felt." Bonnie said taking a breath.

"How did you two meet?" Wes asked.

"It was on the train. The downtown train." Bonnie says. "Back when she called herself Anna Mae."

Bonnie sat there in the silence and began to remember the early days of her relationship with Annalise.

Flashback Train station twenty five years ago.

Bonnie Winterbottom entered the train early that morning to get to her first law class that morning. It was early so early that it was barely light outside.

Anna Mae was entered the train behind her and was looking very studious with her head buried in her books. When the train pulls out from the station, Bonnie slips and falls into Anna Mae.

"Oh I'm sorry." Bonnie says awkwardly pulling away from Annalise/Anna Mae.

Anna Mae notices her awkwardness and can't help but smile.

"Hey it's fine. I needed a break anyway." Anna Mae said reading a book.

"You know I'm not taking this train to make friends this morning. I just want to get to class, graduate, and become a lawyer so I never have to go back to that rat hole of a home town I come from." Bonnie says coldly.

"Don't worry with an attitude like that you won't make any friends." Anna Mae says moving closer.

"I'm sorry ok it's just my first day of law school and I can be a little bit rude sometimes. I'm sorry." Bonnie said whining.

"Look I get it but if you want to be a good Lawyer then you need to stop whining and apologizing every time you think you did something wrong. Sometimes you have to do and say things that are not polite in order to do your job." Anna Mae says with a now firm tone.

Bonnie stands there in shock for a few moments until Anna Mae cracks a smile.

"Look at your face. You really need to learn the difference between who you want to be in the courtroom verses who you are when you ride the train on your way to class." Anna Mae says taking Bonnie's arm and leading her from the train.

"Where are we going" Bonnie asks growing more curious.

"We are going to class I thought." Anna Mae said.

"We are going to class." Bonnie said in shock.

"I sit behind you in criminology." Anna Mae said with a smirk.

"I never noticed before." Bonnie said.

"Well I had to take a few weeks off at the beginning of the year." Anna Mae said following Bonnie onto the platform.

"You know even though I wasn't looking for a friend today maybe I found one accidently." Bonnie smiled.

"Don't get too attached. I've been known to disappear." Anna Mae smiles.

"Why would you want to disappear?" Bonnie asks.

"Sometimes, bad things happen and things get messy. When they get messy, the only place you can go is into the shadows. To protect yourself and the ones around you." Anna Mae says growing serious for a moment.

"What is the best way to disappear?" Bonnie asks.

"Faking your death is the best way to disappear. I mean no one looks for a dead woman." Anna Mae says.

Back to present.

"You are saying Annalise used to disappear for weeks." Wes said getting lost in thought.

"I've said too much already." Bonnie says trying to downplay what she said.

"Are you saying Annalise could have simply disappeared, but you saw her body." Wes said growing more curious.

"When I got here she was in the floor but I was ushered into the living room while the paramedics took her out and she died in the ambulance." Bonnie said trying to get the image of Annalise out of her mind.

"So it is possible that she could have had some sort of plan in motion." Wes said desperate for Annalise to be alive.

"You really believe she could be your mother. Don't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes I do. Are you sure that it was her body in the doorway when you came in and found her?" Wes asked growing frustrated.

"Trust me no one would know Annalise's body better than me." Bonnie said before she realized what she had said.

"How would you know her body?" Wes asked puzzled.

"Annalise and I were…" Bonnie was cut off by a loud crash from downstairs.

Cut Too

Interior Private Hospital Room

A very much alive Annalise is laying in bed connected to many machines. Her face is badly beaten and she looks very frail. Dr. Cook comes in and begins to check her vitals.

"Will I live Maria?" Annalise asks her doctor/friend.

"It looks like you will pull through but you are still critical. I will not allow you to compromise your life by looking for the person who did this to you." Dr. Cook says.

"I'm going to disappear this time Maria. I'm done with all of it the cases, the students. I just want to disappear." Annalise says closing her eyes.

"So you're finally done. This one beating finally did you in. The infamous Annalise Keating is walking away from everything she has built." Maria says taking a seat next to Annalise's bed.

"I can't do it anymore." Annalise said not sounding like herself.

"What about Bonnie?" Maria asks.

"What about her?" Annalise asks very coldly.

"If I remember correctly, you always said when you disappeared for good she would have the option of going with you." Maria said.

"Things change." Annalise said as a tear fell down her bruised face.

Cut to Annalise's foyer.

Bonnie and Wes get to the bottom of the stairs to find the police waiting with a search warrant.

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"We have a warrant to arrest Wesley Gibbins for the murder of Annalise Keating and Rebecca Sutter." The detective said handcuffing Wes.

"Wait Rebecca is dead." Wes said in shock as the detective began to pull out his cuffs.

"Yes her throat was cut but you knew that already." The detective said.

"This is ridiculous. You have absolutely no evidence to arrest Wes for these murders." Bonnie says reading through the warrant.

"We found Rebecca's body in the woods a few blocks away from Mr. Gibbins apartment and the knife used to kill Annalise Keating was found in the dumpster at a local restaurant with Mr. Gibbins fingerprints on it." The detective said leading Wes out of the door.

"Wes don't say anything without a warrant." Bonnie says pulling out her cellphone.

Cut to….

Annalise's hospital room

Maria stands up and takes Annalise's hand in hers.

"You should have told her Annalise. You should have told her everything back then Annalise. You should have told her about the baby. You should have told her what happened to you. Then maybe things could have been different." Maria said feeling helpless.

"Well it is too late now and it's too late to make it right so the only thing left to do is disappear. Alone Maria." Annalise coughs closing her eyes for a few moments.

Maria's phone rings.

"Dr. Maria Cook. Can I help you." Maria asks.

"Hey, Maria its Bonnie. I need your help. I need you to run a DNA test for me." Bonnie pleads.

"Ok, I can do that for you and I think you should bring it to me yourself at the hospital." Maria says hoping Bonnie will run into Annalise at the hospital.

"I will be down there as soon as I can. Did you hear about Annalise?" Bonnie asked trying to remain composed.

"Yes, I heard about it. I am so sorry Bonnie I know this can't be easy for you." Maria says leaving Annalise's room.

"I keep waiting for her to come back through the door. You know like before." Bonnie says wimpering.

"Bonnie just meet me at the hospital in an hour. Ok" Maria says hanging up.

Maria reenters Annalise's room preparing herself for the fight of a lifetime to convince Annalise that she needed to give Bonnie the chance to go with her.

"Annalise, you need to tell Bonnie the truth." Maria didn't realize she was pleading.

"No, I told you I'm leaving." Annalise says coldly.

"So you're leaving again. Well she should be used to it by now. It's not like you haven't done it before." Maria yells storming out.

Flashback Annalise's College Loft

Annalise had been gone for several hours but had somehow managed to return to the loft before Bonnie. She was sitting in the bay window alone in her bathrobe drinking a glass of wine waiting for Bonnie to come home.

Bonnie came in the door and dropped her shoes and bags at the door unable to hide her smile at the thought of Annalise being home.

"Annalise, hey are you home?" Bonnie asked entering the living room.

"Bonnie, glad to see you made it home." Annalise said handing Bonnie her glass of wine.

"Thanks, I'm just glad you were here when I got here." Bonnie said sipping the wine.

"Bonnie there is something I have to tell you." Annalise said rising from the window.

"Can't we just sit here for a minute? I mean we haven't seen each other in six months." Bonnie says leaning in to kiss Annalise's shoulder that was slightly exposed.

"Bonnie, it's over." Annalise said pulling away violently.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked coming out of her state of shock.

"I'm going to marry Sam." Annalise said firmly.

"How can you do this to me Annalise to us." Bonnie pleaded.

"Bonnie, you know that you and I were a means to an end." Annalise said coldly.

"You're lying we were in love. Annalise we are in love." Bonnie cried reaching out for Annalise.

"No you were an experiment and now the experiment is over." Annalise said carrying out Bonnie's bags.

"So now you are just going to toss me out like the trash." Bonnie screams.

"This is my house and you are no longer invited to be here. Get the hell out." Annalise yells.

Bonnie picks up the glass of wine and throws it at Annalise.

"I will never forgive you for this." Bonnie yells storming out of the door.

"Good." Annalise said allowing a tear fall down her face.

Back to present…

Annalise wipe a small tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Annalise cried.

Bonnie received a text from Maria asking her to meet her in this room in the hospital. Bonnie never expected to see Annalise laying in that bed behind the door.

"Sorry for what Anna?" Bonnie asked with tears falling down her face.


	3. I Killed Rebecca

Bonnie stood in shock at the door.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Annalise said sitting up in bed.

"How could you do this to me. All you had to do was call me and I would have been right here. "Bonnie yelled tears still falling down her face.

"Bonnie, I had no reason to tell you the truth. I didn't tell anyone." Annalise yelled as loud as possible.

"Oh so now I'm just anybody." Bonnie yelled. "There was a time I would have been the only one you wanted here."

Annalise tried to remain unaffected by Bonnie's words.

"Get out of here Bonnie. Don't you have some sort of plans with one of my former students tonight?" Annalise smirked.

"You know about that?" Bonnie asked forcing her way into the room.

"Of course I know everything that goes on in my office." Annalise said applying ice to her bruised face.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked entering the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annalise asked.

"I want to help you Annalise." Bonnie said sitting beside her bed.

"Then forget you saw me and let me disappear." Annalise whispered.

"I can't do that." Bonnie said taking in Annalise's battered face.

"Sure you can. When you think about how horrible I have been to you and it should be rather easy." Annalise says turning away from Bonnie.

"I am going to see Maria and when I get back we are going to talk about this." Bonnie says pulling back her hand from stroking Annalise's back.

"I have nothing left to say." Annalise says turning away coldly.

Bonnie rises from her chair and walks over to the door.

"I wasn't asking Annalise. When I get back we are going to have this out." Bonnie demands slamming the door behind her.

Cut to Maria's Office

Bonnie bursts in the office to find Maria sitting at her desk. Bonnie threw her phone down on her desk in an outrage.

"Is this your way of telling me about Annalise being alive?" Bonnie asked still reeling from finding out Annalise is alive.

"Bonnie look I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you that Annalise was here." Maria says trying to calm Bonnie down.

"All you had to do was call me. You know I would have dropped anything to be here for her." Bonnie says collapsing in an armchair across from Maria.

"Bonnie believe me I know how much you care about Annalise. Remember I was there when you two were together. I know how much you two loved each other. I wanted to call but Annalise refused." Maria said taking a seat across from Bonnie.

"Of course she did. Is she going to be ok? I saw her and she looks like there was some severe damage. Will she be ok?" Bonnie asked trying to remain focused.

"She was shot three times and she was beaten pretty badly." Maria said trying to downplay Annalise's injuries.

"How bad is it Maria?" Bonnie asked desperate for answers.

"She has several broken bones including her arm which she may never regain full function of. Her entire body is battered. She is refusing pain medication even though I know that her entire body is aching." Maria says as she watches Bonnie's tears fall.

"I need to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth please." Bonnie pleads with her tears falling.

"What is it?" Maria asks.

"Did Annalise have a baby?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes she was pregnant. It happened back in law school." Maria said taking a seat across from Bonnie.

"When did she get pregnant?" Bonnie asks realizing that it might have happened while they were together.

"It was when she got back from Europe. She was pregnant." Maria said.

"That was when we broke up." Bonnie paused. "Did she leave me because of the baby?"

"You'll have to ask her that." Maria said.

"I need you to run the DNA on the hairs and let me know what you found. Don't tell Annalise about the test." Bonnie said walking toward the door.

"Bonnie, you still love her don't you? That's why you have been working for her all these years." Maria said allowing a small smile to form on her face.

"Just run the DNA." Bonnie says leaving the room.

Flashback Annalise and Bonnie's loft 20 years earlier.

Bonnie is sitting on the living room floor drinking a glass of wine reading through case material. She is dressed in the typical college wear hoodie, glasses, and messy bun hair. Annalise comes in from court well mock court. She came in and took her shoes off at the door and joined Bonnie on the floor.

"Are you still reading through that mob case?" Annalise asked taking a seat across from Bonnie.

"Hey how was court?" Bonnie asked giving Annalise a quick peck on the lips.

"It was interesting. Sam is trying for an insanity defense." Annalise says taking one of the files from the table.

"And you don't think he should." Bonnie questioned looking up from her files.

"Mr. Lombardo is not crazy. He is just an arrogant ass who gets a sick pleasure out of beating up women." Annalise says getting up from the table.

"Are you ok defending somebody like that?" Bonnie asked getting up from the table following Annalise into the kitchen.

"Everyone is entitled to a good defense. You know that." Annalise said taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"I know and I agree with you, but I know how you feel about violence against women. Because of what happened to you." Bonnie says moving behind Annalise wrapping her arms around her nuzzling her neck.

"I am not saying that he should get off. You know me better than that." Annalise says turning to face Bonnie.

"I know but maybe you should tell Sam that his defense is weak." Bonnie says handing her a file.

"He makes me just want to disappear." Annalise says kissing Bonnie's cheek.

"That's not a bad idea you know. Just promise me one thing." Bonnie says kissing Annalise passionately.

"After that I might just promise you anything Miss Winterbottom." Annalise whispers seductively.

"Promise me that when you disappear that I will be able to come with you." Bonnie says watching Annalise walk away and take a seat on the kitchen counter.

"You would really follow me anywhere wouldn't you?" Annalise said coming to the realization that Bonnie was serious.

"There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." Bonnie said walking over and seductively pulling Annalise off of the counter.

"I thought you had case files to go through." Annalise said with a seductive smile.

"Then why did you climb on that counter looking so seductively?" Bonnie asked leading Annalise to the bedroom.

"Because case files are so much more fun to go through naked." Annalise smirked as the two collapsed onto the bed.

Cut to Annalise's hospital room

Annalise is asleep in her bed when Bonnie enters. Bonnie looks at her battered face and body. Her anger is still fuming but she can't help but feel sorry for her. She wanted to just curl up in bed with her but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Annalise, can you wake up for a second?" Bonnie asks softly taking a seat beside her bed.

"What is it?" Annalise coughs groggily.

"Annalise can you hear me?" Bonnie asked taking her hand.

Annalise felt very groggy and for once in her life was unable to lie or put her guard up.

"My baby. Where is my baby?" Annalise asked whimpering.

"Annalise its ok. I called your mama. She's on her way." Bonnie says stroking her face.

"Ok just bring my baby back to me." Annalise still barely conscious.

"I've got to go." Bonnie said wiping her eyes.

Bonnie left Annalise alone in the room and got her phone out to make a phone call to Asher. He later met her in the parking garage of the hospital.

Cut to Parking Garage

"Bon Bon where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours." Asher said taking a bite from an apple.

"I need you to go to the police station and bail out Wes Gibbins. Then I want you to bring him to the office." Bonnie demanded getting into her car in the parking garage.

"Is this about Annalise and that whole secret lesbian thing?" Asher smirks to Bonnie through the car window.

Bonnie gets out of the car and grabs Wes pulling him in closely.

"No it's about the keeping an innocent man out of prison thing. My relationship with Annalise has absolutely nothing to do with this." Bonnie said trying to maintain her composure.

"You weren't kidding were you. You and professor Keating were a thing." Asher says in shock.

"I am not going to talk to you about this right now." Bonnie says getting back in her car.

"No you don't get to do that." Asher says turning Bonnie around forcibly. "Were you thinking about her when we were having sex?"

"Yes I was. Every time we were together I was thinking about her." Bonnie says

"Why the hell should I help you?" Asher asks getting more and more frustrated.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but I need you to go to the sheriff's office and get Wes out of jail. This is about Wes and he doesn't deserve to be in jail for a crime he did not commit." Bonnie says getting back in her car.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Asher asked finally coming to a realization.

"Just get him out of jail." Bonnie says driving off.

Bonnie drove down the busy street to Annalise's home to be greeted by Sam's sister Hannah.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked slamming the car door in anger.

"I have every right to be here. This is my brother's house." Hannah yelled matching Bonnie's anger.

"This is still Annalise's house. Her family is inside right now. What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie pushed past Hannah to enter the house.

"You can't keep me away Bonnie. Your whore is dead and that house is now rightfully mine." Hannah proclaimed following Bonnie onto the porch.

"Hannah, get away from here. You have no right to be here." Bonnie says entering the house and locking the door behind her.

"Miss Ophelia. I need you to come with me ok." Bonnie yelled into the house hoping Annalise's mother would hear her.

She didn't receive a response but she did hear Hannah coming through the front door of the house behind her.

"You are not going to be able to keep me from my house." Hannah yelled forcing her way passed Bonnie and into the living room.

"This house is still the property of Annalise Keating." Mama Ophelia says entering the room slowly.

"I'm sorry mam but this is my house now." Hannah says handing Bonnie a paper.

"This is a copy of Sam's will that gives you ownership of the house." Bonnie says with a sigh of disbelief.

"You are going to take my daughter's home." Mama Ophelia says going over to Bonnie.

"I'm afraid that this is my home seeing as how she will no longer be needing it." Hannah says coldly.

"Can she do this?" Ophelia asks Bonnie.

"May I speak with you upstairs." Bonnie asks Ophelia.

Cut to Annalise's hospital room

Annalise wakes up when Maria bursts in her room.

"Annalise you have to see this." Maria says turning on the television.

The television cuts to the sheriff's office where Wes and Asher were being hounded by cameras.

"What is going on?" Annalise asked.

"Wes has been arrested for murder." Maria says firmly.

"Who's murder?" Annalise asks trying to get out of bed.

"Rebecca's and…" Maria paused. "And yours."

"I have to get out of here." Annalise says getting out of bed.

''Annalise you have just survived a horrible beating. You can't go anywhere." Maria says trying to persuade Annalise to go to bed.

"No I can't let Wes go to prison for two murders he did not commit." Annalise says getting out of bed.

"How do you know that Wes didn't kill Rebecca?" Maria asked.

"Because I did it." Annalise says sincerely. "I killed Rebecca."


	4. I am Alive

Asher walks into the sheriff's office to bail out Wes. He enters the office to find Wes handcuffed to a desk in the main office.

Asher swiftly takes a seat beside Wes. "Wes Bonnie sent me down here to get you out of this hell hole."

Wes turned to Asher confused and frustrated. "Why did Bonnie send you?"

Asher asks in his usual sarcastic tone. "Probably because I am the only person that could not care less about you killing Annalise."

Wes turns to Asher with a puzzled expression. "What makes you think that I could kill somebody in cold blood?"

Asher replied with a smirked remark. "Well Rebecca knew that you killed your mom so it really wouldn't be much of a leap would it?"

Wes dropped his head and began looking at the ground. "I didn't kill my mother. My adoptive mother killed herself before I left for college."

Asher grew curious taking in every word Wes said. "You mean you were adopted?"

"Well I was bought. Whoever my mother was. She sold me to my adoptive parents." Wes said. "Did Rebecca tell you that or did she leave that part out."

"Is that why you came here to law school to find a way to track down your biological mom." Asher asked growing more and more intrigued.

"I think I know who my mother is but now it is too late to find out why she sold me." Wes said.

"Who did you think your mother is?" Asher asked.

"I told Bonnie that I believe Annalise was my mother." Wes said.

"Holy crap! Are you sure?" Asher asked

"Bonnie said it wasn't possible but I really think Annalise Keating is my mother." Wes said in almost a whisper.

"You want her to be your mother don't you?'" Asher asked walking over to the water cooler to get him a glass of water.

"I really care for Annalise and I feel that there is some sort of connection there more than the relationship between professor and student." Wes says wiping his eyes. "If Annalise is my mother it is too late to get to know her now.

Just as Asher is about to reveal his secret to Wes a deputy comes in behind him with a set of papers and a handcuff keys.

"The bail went through Mr. Gibbins you are released into the custody of Bonnie Winterbottom." The deputy said un cuffing Wes's hand cuffs.

"We should get back to Annalise's office so we can prepare your defense. I think that there will be somebody there that you really should see." Asher says ushering Wes out of the sheriff's office.

Once outside the office they are met by cameras and reporters. Asher does his best to shield Wes from the cameras but fails. They get into Asher's car and begin the twenty minute journey to Annalise's office.

"So you think good ole teach is your mama. I might just have something to cheer you up." Asher said pulling out his phone.

"Asher you really shouldn't talk on the phone while driving it's not safe not to mention illegal." Wes said growing anxious.

"Listen once I make this call you are going to thank me." Asher said waiting for someone to pick up.

" _Hardwick memorial hospital this is doctor Maria Cook can I help you?"_

"Yes I am Looking for a patient. I believe she is registered under the name Annalise Keating or Anna Mae Keating." Asher said seriously. "I thought this was her room."

"Asher what the hell are you doing you know that professor Keating is dead. She's not going to be at the hospital." Wes was screaming now.

"I'm her doctor can I ask who is calling?" Maria asked in the phone rather impatiently.

"My name isn't important but tell her Wes is with me and we are on our way to her house." Asher said growing even more distracted.

Maria is growing rather frustrated with Annalise at this point because during this entire conversation Annalise has been trying to leave the hospital against medical advice.

"Does he need to talk to her?" Maria asked motioning toward Annalise.

"Yeah he does." Asher says firmly.

Annalise grabs the phone from Maria. Just as she does all she can hear is a loud crash. Screams fill her ears from the other end of the line as the car crossed into the other lane colliding with a truck head on. Annalise sits down on her hospital bed in shock. "Wes are you there? Wes?"

Maria placed a hand on Annalise's shoulder. "Annalise what happened?"

Annalise began to cry. "I don't know I think there was some kind of accident."

Maria went for the door. "I'll go out and see if I can find out anything.

Annalise set on the bed alone pleading in the phone for Wes to answer.

Bonnie and Ophelia enter Annalise's office. This will be their first completely honest conversation they have ever had. Bonnie could feel her heart in her throat. She knew that Annalise's mother deserved to know the truth about Annalise but she just wasn't sure that it should could come from her.

"I have to tell you something." Bonnie said almost whispering.

"I already know." Ophelia says taking a seat across from Annalise's desk.

"Wait what is it that you know?" Bonnie asks.

"I know that you were in love with my daughter and that you two used to be lovers." Ophelia says.

"How long have you known?" Bonnie asks taking a seat beside Ophelia.

"Since the night she told me about the baby." Ophelia says taking Bonnie's hand.

"Did you know who the baby's father was?" Bonnie asks calmly.

"No she never told me, but she did tell me that you didn't want children." Ophelia said sternly.

"I wanted children but I cannot get pregnant. I never told her about any of this. How did she know?" Bonnie asked standing up abruptly.

"What were you wanting to talk to me about?" Ophelia asks.

"I need you to go upstairs and get some of Annalise's clothes." Bonnie pauses to open the top drawer of Annalise's desk to find a key that was taped to the bottom.

"You expect me to just do whatever the hell you say. Why would I want to do anything for the woman who broke my daughter's heart?" Ophelia yells attempting to leave the office.

Bonnie slammed the desk drawer closed and went across the room to stop Ophelia from leaving.

"We both know Annalise has issues trusting people. She left the state to get away from her entire family." Bonnie slams the door. " I mean no disrespect to you but Annalise cheated on me and then threw me out. Up until today I thought you were a bigoted woman who hated her lesbian daughter. Now that I have met you I can see that is not true. You are a strong woman who loves and protects her family."

"Why are you protecting my daughter?" Ophelia asks stepping back from the door.

"She is my friend and my boss. It's my job to protect her." Bonnie says handing Ophelia the key.

"I am not asking the woman that gravels around this office hoping she might give her a second glance. Stop being so polite. Be the woman who loved my daughter enough to sacrifice her entire life including her law degree to keep her safe. Why are you still protecting my daughter even though she is dead?" Ophelia was so angry and confused.

"I am protecting your daughter because she is still alive." Bonnie says urging Ophelia to take a seat.

"My baby is alive and has been this entire time. Is she ok?" Ophelia cries.

"She's in the hospital. She survived the beating but we cannot let Hannah know that Annalise is alive. If she finds out Annalise might not be so lucky this time." Bonnie says heading for the door.

"What can I do to help?" Ophelia asks.

"Go upstairs to Annalise's room and get all of her clothes together. We need to get the hell out of here before Hannah realizes she is alive." Bonnie says taking the key and putting it in her pocket.

"What about that young man that was arrested." Ophelia asks growing more and more concerned.

"He is on his way here. I had Asher pick him up from the sheriff's office." Bonnie says opening the door to the office to find Michaela standing at the door.

"Ms. Pratt what are you doing here?"

Michaela lets herself in the door. "I need to ask Mrs. Ophelia some questions about Annalise."

"This is going to have to wait. We were just on our way out." Bonnie says trying to push past Michaela.

"No this can't wait." Michaela says leading Ophelia into the living room.

"Good God girl what do you want?" Ophelia asked.

"I found these adoption records in my parents' house last week." Michaela says handing Ophelia the folder of documents.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ophelia asks beginning to look at the files.

"Bonnie asked us all to go through the documents we could find in the house having anything to do with Annalise." Michaela said taking a seat. "I found out that Annalise was pregnant several years ago. She gave birth to a son and a still born daughter on October 31, 1990."

Bonnie began to grow curious and entered the conversation. "What does that have to do with your adoption records?"

Michaela rose from her chair. "Those documents show that Annalise's daughter was born dead but that just can't be possible."

Michaela was hysterical now.

"The baby girl who those documents say died at birth. Well the documents my parents have say that she was put up for adoption three days later." Michaela proclaimed.

"What exactly are you saying?" Bonnie asked.

"I am saying that Annalise Keating gave birth to a daughter and was told she was dead. I am now saying that was not true. I am saying that it cannot be true because that baby was me and I am alive." Michaela said finally taking a breath.


	5. Family Reunions

Chapter 5 Family Reunions

Wes woke up to the sound of Annalise's voice in his ear. He couldn't explain it but somehow it was comforting. He turned his head slightly to see that Asher wasn't moving or breathing. He could also hear the distant sound of sirens. Wes could feel a sharp pain in his head and in his abdomen. All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by the bright light shining in his eyes.

"Sir we are going to get you out of there ok. Just stay with us. We are going to have to cut you out." The fireman said as he threw a coat over Wes so they could begin the extraction.

"Mom, are you there?" Wes asked as he drifted out of consciousness.

Cut to Annalise's Hospital Room.

"Annalise, they are bringing Wes in right now. He is in pretty bad shape." Maria said closing the door behind her.

Annalise grabbed her cellphone and began to call the one person that she needed to hear from most.

"Hello." Bonnie answered quietly.

"Hey it's me I need you.'' Annalise pleaded. "Wes has been in an accident."

"Oh my God. We're on our way." Bonnie said hanging up.

"What's happened who were you talking to?" Michaela asked curiously.

"Wes has been in an accident and she needs us to come to the hospital." Bonnie motioning toward Ophelia.

"Who needs you to go to the hospital?" Michaela asks.

"Annalise is alive and she needs us to come to the hospital." Bonnie says heading for the door.

"Well I'm coming with you." Michaela says picking up a box.

"I thought you might." Ophelia says with a smirk. "It's exactly what my Anna Mae would do."

The three women leave the house in a rush in order to get there in a timely fashion.

Back at the hospital…

Wes is brought into the emergency room with several fractures and broken bones. He has a head injury and is in and out of consciousness. Maria is with him when is brought into his private room.

Annalise leaves her room and spots Maria in another room with Wes.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Annalise asked heading into Wes's room.

"Annalise you can't go in there." Maria said grabbing Annalise by the arm and pulling her out of the room.

"He doesn't have anyone else. I am the closest thing he has to family." Annalise states still pushing into the room.

Maria follows her into the room and delicately sits her down in a chair beside Wes's bed. "You can't fight me at every turn Annalise. I know you want to be here for him but you have just had major surgery. If something happens to you then who will take care of him?"

"Are you sure this is about me and not about her?" Annalise asked.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked.

"You are my doctor. But let's not pretend to be friends. What happened back then has always been there. She has always been there." Annalise said standing up facing Maria.

"We are not going to discuss this here." Maria says attempting to change the subject.

"Why not are you still embarrassed that she chose me over you?" Annalise boasted.

"You're the one who should be embarrassed. I'm not the one that ruined her for any other person. You destroyed her Annalise." Maria yelled her chest heaving from the growing frustration.

"Bonnie is perfectly fine. Stop being so dramatic." Annalise yelled while she watched over Wes.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her Annalise. You know after you abandoned her." Maria demanded. "Do you even care. That damn train. I wish she would have never laid eyes on you."

Flashback Bonnie and Annalise first meeting continued.

Bonnie and Annalise set on the train together talking ignoring all of the stops along the way completely lost in each other's company.

"You mean to tell me that you have never ever listened to a Stevie Wonder album?" Annalise asked in awe of Bonnie's innocence.

"No I haven't I guess my mom has some in our attic or something." Bonnie grinned.

The two women burst into laughter. Annalise had been so caught up in Bonnie's beauty that she had been made oblivious to the obvious age age gap that separated them. While the age gap was not great but it was noticeable.

"I guess I just never noticed how young you really were until now." Annalise smirked standing up from her seat as the train came to a stop.

"So where are we going now?" Bonnie asked rising to follow Annalise off of the train.

"Well I am going apartment shopping and it is up to you where you are going. The way I see it you have two choices. You can save yourself and forget you ever met me or you can follow me and I'll probably break your heart more than once and destroy your self-confidence. The choice is yours." Annalise says walking down the train platform leaving Bonnie alone.

"I choose you." Bonnie said running after Annalise.

Annalise and Bonnie continue walking down the platform onto the street above.

Bonnie became curious when she realized the two were in a very well respected part of town one that was very above a college student's budget.

"Where are we going Annalise?'' Bonnie asked looking around at the apartment buildings.

"What no sense of adventure?" Annalise asks taking Bonnie's hand and pulling her into the closest apartment building.

"I wouldn't be here with you if I wasn't up for an adventure." Bonnie said practically quivering underneath Annalise's grasp.

"Well then there you go." Annalise said unlocking the door to apartment 2994.

Bonnie walks in the apartment and notices that it is completely empty. With the exception of mountains and mountains of cardboard boxes.

"So when you said apartment hunting. You really meant that we were looking for your apartment under the piles of boxes you have collected." Bonnie smirked dropping her coat to the floor and climbed on the kitchen counter.

"Oh did I leave that part out." Annalise smirked discarding her shoes and coat.

"What am I doing here Annalise? If that's your real name." Bonnie asks slightly flirting.

"You know I am more curious to know how such a young girl gets out of high school and into law school." Annalise asks taking a seat beside Bonnie.

"It's a long story but the short version is that I am ridiculously smart and was able to skip several grades, bust my ass through college and now I'm here talking to you." Bonnie smirked turning toward Annalise. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Annalise asked climbing down from the counter.

"Why am I here?" Bonnie asked kicking her shoes off.

Annalise tossed her shoes aside as well. "Well from that look on your face you are checking out my legs."

Bonnie felt herself blush at the mere mention of the obvious attraction she had to Annalise.

"You're quite sure of yourself." Bonnie said trying to remain her composure.

Annalise moves in close to Bonnie. "Are you sure of yourself?"

Bonnie leans in close her voice is soft. "Almost as sure as I was when I walked in here."

Annalise cups Bonnie's face in her hands. "I am not nearly sure enough."

Bonnie leans in and softly kisses Annalise. "I hope that eases your mind."

Annalise was surprised that the awkward caress of this young woman could awaken such senses.

"I definitely feel much more at ease." Annalise said delicately kissing her back.

Two hours later the boxes remained un packed and Annalise and Bonnie were sitting on the floor eating pizza deep in conversation.

"So this was your plan all along. Distract me with your beautiful body and ask me all sorts of questions." Bonnie smirked.

"Be careful talking like that you might just get what you are asking for." Annalise smiled at her.

"I'm a big girl Annalise." Bonnie says growing defensive.

With the moment broken Annalise pulled away from Bonnie with quick cat like reflexes almost as if her skin was literally on fire. "I think we should go. We have classes tomorrow."

Bonnie did not disagree and collected her things quickly and made her way to the door in a hurry. She went through the door so fast that she for gat her shoes.

Flashback: Bonnie and Annalise's second meeting.

Annalise is setting in the library with Eve going over notes when Bonnie enters with Maria.

Bonnie spies Annalise from across the room while conversing with Maria. "Who is that Woman?"

"Her name is Anna Mae or something, I heard she is a shining star among the upperclassman."

Bonnie places her things back in her bag. "I met her on the train a few weeks ago and she's not at all what I expected."

Bonnie was so caught up in trying to get her things back in her bag she had yet to notice that Annalise was beside her until she heard. "Well what was it you were expecting exactly?" Annalise smirked.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were there." Bonnie said growing flustered.

"Clearly not." Annalise said with a smirk.

"I was just telling my friend that we met on the train the other day and." Bonnie is cut off by.

"Oh so now you think that you know me. You know absolutely nothing about me." Annalise said coldly walking away.

Bonnie was slightly confused by Annalise's sudden need to make her feel belittled. She knew they had a good time on the train ride the day before and couldn't understand her need to down play that.

Bonnie left Maria standing in silence as she got up and followed Annalise out of the library. Annalise continued steadily walking and Bonnie continued calling after her which was beginning to cause attention.

Annalise turned on her heels to face Bonnie. "What the hell is your problem?"

Bonnie got in her face. "You and your bitchy attitude are my problem. I thought we had a good time yesterday."

Annalise became increasingly frustrated.

"Stop this you read to much into it." Annalise said trying to walk past Bonnie while holding tight to Eve's hand.

"I will stop nothing." Bonnie yelled grabbing Annalise's hand from Eve.

"Look why are you doing this. You're a kid Bonnie a skinny little obnoxious snotty nose kid. You have some serious growing up to do. Just get over yourself and leave me alone." Annalise yelled doing her best to humiliate Bonnie.

"That's not what you said when you kissed me." Bonnie called after her.

Annalise never turned her head or stopped walking. She just continued her walk with Eve leaving Bonnie behind as a distant memory.

Two weeks later Eve's Apartment

"Are we really going to do this again. I told you it meant nothing." Annalise yelled slamming her suitcase shut.

"Its not nothing Annalise. I've seen the way you look at her. There is something there whether you admit it or not." Eve said glaring at Annalise.

"She's a kid. Eve she is a just some silly kid with a crush. It meant nothing." Annalise said realizing her mistake.

"What meant nothing Annalise?'' Eve asked growing even angrier.

"We kissed that's all." Annalise said in a low voice.

"Where did you take her Annalise?" Eve asked.

"I took her to the apartment Eve is that what you wanted to hear. I took her to the apartment that I bought with my money that I had to slave to earn." Annalise yelled before she realized what she was saying.

"Annalise, how could you do this to me first your little fling with the professor now this. At least with the professor I knew what it was. With this girl it's the real thing Annalise whether you want to admit it or not. The way you look at and care for this girl is like something I have never seen you do with anybody." Eve whispered with a tear falling down her face.

"Eve, its not love I'm just not capable of it." Annalise said kissing Eve's cheek before leaving room.

Eve turns to follow Annalise to the door. "I used to think that Annalise. I really did believe that you couldn't love anybody but that's not true Annalise. You just can't love me."

Annalise walked out of the apartment suitcase in hand and made her way to the loft. Annalise walked quickly down the hallway to loft number 2994. She delicately turned the key and slid the large door open. The loud noise echoed against the roaring crack of the thunderstorm outside.

She paused upon entering the room. Her home was so lovely for once she felt she had a place of her own. That was the problem though she was all on her own.

She kicked her shoes off and began putting her things away in her dresser that was located in the open master bedroom.

She took her clothes off and changed into her robe and slippers. Her big fluffy robe made her feel safe and secure. After that she walked slowly into the bathroom. Her feet delicately creaked across the cold hardwood floor to the claw foot tub. She knelt over the tub and began to fill it with warm water. Steam filled the room.

Annalise's serenity was interrupted by the sound of someone pounding on her loft door. Assuming that it was Eve she jumped out of the shower and threw her robe around her. When she opened the door to the loft she was shocked to see Bonnie standing in front of her soaking wet. She wanted to laugh but she just couldn't take her eyes off of how beautiful she looked.

Bonnie barged in the door. "I'm not leaving here until you hear me out."

Annalise sarcastically remarked. "Well by all means come in."

"I am falling in love with you and I came here tonight to prove to you that I am mature or old enough to be with you in every way that you need." Bonnie was practically shaking with nervousness.

"Oh so you thought that if you came here and threw yourself at me I would just melt and fall under your spell." Annalise smirked moving closer to Bonnie.

"Don't say it like that." Bonnie said pulling her soaking wet coat closed.

"I am not interested sweet heart but thanks for the offer." Annalise whispers pulling away from Bonnie.

"You know what I think? I think you want me just as much as I want you and you are afraid of what that means." Bonnie whimpers. "I want to be with you. I just want you to admit that you want me too."

Annalise turned to face Bonnie and within a moment's notice the power shut off.

"Perhaps that's a sign that you and I should call it a night." Annalise said lighting some candles on the dining table.

Bonnie walked over and took Annalise's hands in hers. She then leaned in and began to place kisses on her body. Annalise shivered underneath Bonnie's gentle kisses.

"Bonnie we can't do this." Annalise whispered pulling away from Bonnie.

Bonnie's face quickly turned a bright shade of red. How could she have been so dumb? Annalise actually want her. She had never felt so small. Did she really think that throwing herself at her would make her see her maturity.

Bonnie turned to grab her things. "I'm sorry you're right."

Annalise pulled Bonnie back into her arms. "I mean we can't do it like this. I know you think that you will be able to come in here throw yourself at me and walk away but."

"Damn it Annalise. I love you. Don't you get that? I know that you're not comfortable with being with a woman especially a younger one but I don't care. If all I can get is one night fine! I'll take you any way I can have you." Bonnie professed still locked in Annalise's glare.

Annalise moved away from Bonnie slightly. "It's not you I'm worried about." Annalise inched in even closer. "If I embrace my feelings for you I'll never recover when you finally decide to leave me."

Bonnie stood in silence for a moment before slowly moving in and taking Annalise's hands.

"What if I never leave? What if I wake up next to you every day?" Bonnie smiled.

"Everyone leaves me no one stays." Annalise whispers.

"I'm not everyone." Bonnie says slowly and seductively placing kisses on Annalise's neck.

Annalise thought about shoving Bonnie away and never seeing her again. But her touch felt so good and so right. Bonnie took her somewhat trembling hands and untied Annalise's robe and delicately squeezed her breasts causing Annalise to let out a small moan.

Bonnie was caught off guard by Annalise removing the rest of her robe entirely. She then began to unbutton Bonnie's soaked shirt and discard it on the floor. She then forcibly turned Bonnie around and pulled her skirt down.

"I'll never forget how beautiful you look right now." Annalise whispered as she caressed her way down Bonnie's body.

Moments later Bonnie found herself in the arms of the most beautiful woman she had ever met naked feeling the most incredible sensations she had ever felt.

Back to the present.

Bonnie and Michaela arrive at the hospital along with Ophelia. Michaela was still in shock that Annalise was her mother. Ophelia was still struggling with the fact that her daughter was alive.

Annalise saw her mama through the window in Wes's room and got up to make her way to her mama.

"Anna Mae is that you?" Ophelia said wrapping her arms around Annalise.

"Hey mama it's me. I'm ok. Where's Bonnie?" Annalise asked simply ignoring Michaela.

"I think I saw her go down that corridor." Michaela said pointing down the hall that led to Maria's office.

Maria's Office

Bonnie walks into Maria's office and takes a seat in front of her desk.

"I just want to make sure that you don't tell her what happened between us." Bonnie said very plainly.

"Why are you still keeping the fact that you and I had a relationship a secret from her?" Maria asked rising from her desk.

"She almost died and it wasn't a relationship." Bonnie said trying to remain stern.

"Bonnie, I know it was a long time ago but Annalise didn't deserve you then and she doesn't deserve you now." Maria said before leaning in and kissing Bonnie.

Bonnie was just about to pull away in protest when she heard the sound of someone at the door.

Bonnie and Maria turned to see Annalise peering into the office door.


	6. I Love You Too

Annalise stormed into Maria's office trying hard to keep her composure.

"Seriously Bonnie. First my husband and now my doctor." Annalise said with her usual solemn reaction.

"Annalise this isn't what it looks like." Bonnie said trying to reassure Annalise by putting an arm around her.

Maria positions herself between Annalise and Bonnie."Bonnie, you don't have anything to apologize for."

Annalise sets down in a chair in front of Maria's desk. "How long has this been going on?"

Maria tries to take Bonnie's hand but she is refused by Bonnie. "We started dating in college after you left her for six months without any explanation only to return and marry another man."

Annalise slowly began to let the tears fall down her face. They were silent tears the kind that slowly ease down your face as if to speak a million words.

Annalise rose from her seat quiet at first then she began to yell."Is that what happened Bonnie? You fell in love with Maria just to spite me. Because I wasn't there."

"Can you give us a minute Maria?" Bonnie said trying to remain calm.

"No let her stay. Let her relive all of the juicy details of your romantic affair. When did it start? The day after I left?" Annalise is screaming moving closer to Bonnie. "Did you spread your legs for her as easy as you did for me? Tell me Bonnie did you cry the first time she saw you naked too?"

Bonnie pulls her hand back and slaps Annalise. "You bitch."

Annalise smiles slightly. "I'll take that as a no then. What's the matter she didn't hit all the right spots?"

Bonnie begins to cry. "You want the details. All the juicy details of our affair?"

The room resembles that of a boxing match. Two lovers pitted against each other in a battle. The question was. What was the price?

Annalise came out swinging. 'Go ahead I'M JUST DYING TO HEAR HOW YOU BROUGHT HER HOME TO THE BED WE SHARED AND HOW YOU THREW YOURSELF AT HER. GOD YOURE PATHETIC."

Bonnie met her anger equally. "Well let's hear about you and how you just up and left me in the middle of the night with no explanation to only return six months later engaged to a man. You didn't even tell me you were pregnant I had to find that out from Sam the man you left me for. So anything that happened between Maria and I is as much your fault as it is ours! "

"I didn't know you knew about that. I never knew that you knew about the babies." Annalise said sitting back down slowly in her seat.

"I thought that you must have cheated on me and that was why you left me. So Maria and I met up one night and we had sex. Yes I did it to hurt you because you hurt me. I loved you and you cheated on me." Bonnie cried. "If you had just came back and told what happened we could have worked it out but you didn't. You went to Sam and it broke my heart." Bonnie cried. "Then later you pushed me aside for Sam. Why would you do that to me? To Us?" Bonnie was now a complete wreck.

"After all of this time. I can't believe that you two don't see it." Maria said heading for the door. "You're only this miserable because you are lying to eachother. Tell the truth please."

"I think we have said everything we need to say." Annalise said regaining her composure.

"I agree. We need to focus on finding out who tried to Kill you and making sure Wes and Michaela are ok." Bonnie said heading for the door.

"Bonnie, I need to tell you something." Annalise said rising from her seat.

Annalise rose from her seat just in time for Michaela and Opheila entering the room.

"My baby!" Ophelia exclaims as she wraps her arms around Annalise.

"Mama." Annalise winces as she hugs her mama.

Michaela stares from the door almost afraid to approach Annalise's beaten and battered form.

"Shouldn't you be in bed." Michaela asks slowly approaching Annalise.

"Yes Ms. Pratt I believe I should." Annalise says as she winces in pain.

"I'll go with you." Ophelia says leading Annalise out of the room.

As soon as they clear the room Michaela rushes to Bonnie in the hope of finding out what the hell is going on.

"She doesn't know does she? About Me and Wes." Michaela asks already knowing the answer.

"I didn't tell her. I couldn't. I was going to and she walked in on me in a compromising position and it just caused a lot of controversy and fighting." Bonnie said rubbing her forehead.

"What kind of compromising position?" Michaela asked growing more and more curious.

"Years ago back in college. I met Annalise on the train into the city. She was so beautiful and I knew right then that I was in love with her. I was smart and I skipped several grades. By the time I got to college I was four years younger than everyone else. It didn't matter to me but Annalise was hell bent on us not being together. Eventually I wore her down and we were happy." Bonnie smiled as a small tear went down her face.

"Then what happened?" Michaela asked.

"Then she cheated on me. She cheated and she got pregnant with you and Wes. She went to Sam for advice or guidance or whatever the hell he was offering and then we were over." Bonnie said getting herself together.

"Bonnie why are you doing all of this for her? After everything she has put you through." Michaela asks trying to comfort Bonnie.

"Because I love her. She is the love of my life and I can't imagine a life without her in it. Even if she doesn't feel the same way." Bonnie says heading for the door.

Michaela turns to Bonnie as she is trying to leave the office. "If she doesn't feel the same way then why does she care about you being in a compromising position?"

"That's a good question but it is a question you will have to ask her yourself. I'm done being in Annalise's web. I'm going back to the house to get my things and then I'm going home away from all of this." Bonnie said collecting her coat and bag.

Michaela stood there in a state of shock just trying to take in what she had just heard. She wanted to tell Annalise everything Bonnie had just said but felt it was a violation of privacy. Something about knowing your mother's love life that made her feel some how empathetic toward her mother and made her feel bad about being born all at the same time. It seemed every bad thing that ever happened to her mother happened after she and Wes had been born.

Michaela was caught off guard when a cellphone ringing took her out of her thoughts. She realzed the phone was not hers but had been left there by someone else.

"Hello." Michaela answered unsure of the appropriate response.

"Hello Anna Mae. I'm looking forward to your homecoming. I think we are going to have a blast." Hannah snickered.

Michaela ended the call and ran into Annalise's hospital room. Annalise was lying in bed barely conscious when Michaela stormed in.

"Professor Keating. Hannah Keating just called." Michaela said breathlessly.

"Ms. Pratt, can't you deal with anything yourself?" Annalise asked growing irritated.

"I think she is going to do something crazy. I think she is going to blow up your house." Michaela said growing more and more concerned.

"Let her. She can burn it to the ground for all I care." Annalise said sternly turning over in her bed.

Michaela finally drew enough courage to speak loudly. "Annalise! Bonnie went back to the house! She is on her way there. Call her now tell her not to go in the house."

Annalise immediately got concerned. "Are you sure she is going to the house?"

"Yes, I'm sure call her!" Michaela demanded handing Annalise the phone.

Annalise dialed Bonnie's number. "She's not answering."

Annalise called again. Bonnie answered.

"What do you want Annalise?" Bonnie answered entering Annalise's house.

"Bonnie, listen to me Hannah is there. She's done something to the house. She knows I'm alive and she has somebody waiting for me. Get out of the house Bonnie! Damn It!" Annalise is yelling with urgency.

"Annalise, calm down nobody is here." Bonnie said entering the foyer of the house.

Just then Bonnie felt a sharp stab to the back of her shoulder. She fell forward the phone falling out of her hand. A man towered over Bonnie and began to kick her violently. She could hear the crunch of bones breaking and then the smell of gasoline became apparent as well as the feeling of soiling herself. It was in that moment she realized she had been covered in gasoline.

"Annalise, call 911! " She screamed hoping Annalise was still on the phone.

Annalise heard Bonnie's cries but was helpless. "Bonnie the paramedics are coming she screamed hoping that Bonnie could hear her."

Then the phone disconnected. Bonnie was lying on the floor of a now burning house unable to move while Annalise set in her hospital room unable to breathe.

"Professor Keating, the paramedics and police are on there way. They will help her." Michaela said wrapping her arms around a sobbing Annalise.

"I can't lose her Michaela. I already lost my daughter and my son. I can't loose her too." Annalise sobbed.

"She's going to be ok." Michaela said climbing into bed with Annalise.

She set there just like that for what felt like hours until Maria walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Is she ok?" Annalise asked almost fearing the answer.

"She's in the burn unit. Her burns are pretty severe. She has several brken ribs and her face is pretty battered." Maria says solemnly.

"You should go see her." Annalise says wiping her eyes.

"Annalise, the night Bonnie and I were together was a mistake. She cried for an hour afterwards and made me swear to never tell you. I knew the only person Bonnie could ever love was you. She needs you right now. Almost as much as you need her." Maria said as she walked out of the room.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Michaela asked.

"No I'll go. Thanks." Annalise got out of bed and began her long journey to the burn unit.

She entered Bonnie's room slowly preparing herself for whatever she might see. Bonnie was laying in her bed alone and clearly scared. She looked up and saw Annalise in the doorway.

"Go away it's what your good at. Get away from me." Bonnie cried trying to push Annalise away.

Annalise walked over quietly and got in bed with Bonnie and wrapped her arms around Bonnie.

"I love you Annalise." Bonnie whimpered.

Bonnie drifted off to sleep in Annalise's arms. "I love you too. So much."


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback day of Annalise's attack Bonnie's house.

Frank enters Bonnie's house frantic with worry and looking as if he were just in a fight.

Bonnie runs into her living room to meet Frank.

"Bonnie, what the hell was so important that you had to call me over here?" Frank asked getting frustrated.

"I called you because I thought that after what happened between us a few months ago you would want to know that I'm" Bonnie paused noticing the blood on Frank's shirt.

"You're what Bonnie still pathetically pining over Annalise and throwing yourself at any man who will pay attention to you." Frank said trying to hurt Bonnie.

"What did you do Frank? Bonnie pleaded.

"No Bonnie what did you do this is all your fault. Who has been giving Hannah all of the information she needed to take Annalise down. Not to mention you've been sleeping with the man who just killed her." Frank said getting uncomfortably close to Bonnie.

"Get out and stay away from me and Annalise." Bonnie said leading Frank to the door and throwing him out.

Bonnie slides down the now closed door onto the floor and grabs her small belly. "My sweet baby what have I done?"

Just then Bonnie's phone screen lit up with a phone call from the police.

"Hello Ms. Winterbottom. Annalise Keating has been attacked." The police officer's words broke Bonnie's heart.

"This is all my fault."

Back in the present.

Annalise was lost in thought watching Bonnie sleep so peacefully. Bonnie's doctors came in to examine Bonnie's severely burned body. Maria came in with Bonnie's doctors and motioned for Annalise to join her outside of the room.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong with Bonnie?" Annalise asks clearly concerned.

"Was Bonnie seeing someone else?" Maria asked.

"She was having sex with a student of mine for a while but that is over now. It wasn't serious and he is dating Michaela now. Why?" Annalise asked.

"Bonnie is pregnant, Annalise and from the looks of her recent medical history she knew about it and was actually getting pre natal care." Maria said staring at Annalise in a state of shock.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Annalise asked herself.

"She didn't want to hurt you. She was probably afraid that once she told you there would be no chance of you two reconnecting what you once had." Maria said.

"Professor Keating." Michaela interrupted.

"Michaela, what the hell are you doing here?" Annalise asked.

"I found something well we found something. That I think you should see." Michaela says handing Annalise a file folder.

Annalise pulls a letter from the rather large file folder and begins to read it to herself. "Who sent this? This can't be possible. She wouldn't do this not to me."

"We looked through all of the evidence from the police and from what Oliver found on her computer. It's true Annalise, Frank attacked you that night and Bonnie is the one who hired him to do it." Michaela stated bluntly.

"Michaela, what the hell are you talking about?" Annalise asked taking the folder from Michaela.

"Bonnie told Frank you would be in the house alone that night. Oliver hacked Frank's phone and found all kinds of texts and voicemails between them. Bonnie was having an affair with Frank for months. Annalise." Michaela stopped realizing how much she must be hurting Annalise.

"Did every one know that Bonnie was sleeping with Frank?" Annalise asked staring at Bonnie through the glass.

"We did know but what we didn't know was why she was trying so hard to hide it from you? It's clear now why she didn't tell you." Michaela says trying to comfort Annalise.

"Is that so Miss. Pratt?" Annalise asks.

"She loves you and there is no way that she will leave you even if it could save her life." Michaela whispers.

"It's not just her we have to think about she is pregnant and these people are ruthless. Hannah and Frank won't think twice about hurting an innocent baby. The only way to save her is to keep her away from me."

"Can you really do that?"

"Do what Mrs. Pratt?"

"Can you really make Bonnie believe that you don't love her?"

"What makes you so sure that I do have feelings for Bonnie?"

"Get off of it Annalise. I am the one holding all of this together why you set there and watch the woman that you are in love with die."

"What the hell is your problem little girl?!"

"My problem is that Bonnie loves you and it wasn't until you died that I got to know the woman that she loves so much the woman that I wanted to be like. What happened to the woman that Bonnie loved so much."

"Do you think this was easy for me? Watching her laying there like that knowing that it is my fault. I never wanted to hurt her. I don't want to send her away but it is the only way." 

"You really love her don't you? After all these years you still love her and want to be with her."

"Yes I do but the only way that I can keep her and everybody else alive is to send her away for good this time. I need to break Bonnie's heart." Annalise cried.

"I can help you just tell me what I can do?"

"I'll send you instructions but unfortunately most of this will fall on me. I need you to go an keep an eye on Wes."

Bonnie woke up to Annalise sitting in a chair beside her bed. Annalise appeared to be deep in thought sitting there wearing her reading glasses and reading some sort of legal records.

Bonnie sits up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Annalise said looking up from her legal brief.

"Fine, hello what are you doing here?" Bonnie winces in pain.

"Are you ok?" Annalise asks putting the folder down and taking Bonnie's severely burned hand in hers.

"No one's watching. You don't have to pretend to care about me." Bonnie said jerking her hand out of Annalise's grasp.

"Why are you always so stubborn? Were you this frustrated with Frank before you spread your legs for him." Annalise asked trying to conceal her frustration.

Bonnie torward Annalise. "Annalise it meant nothing. I thought it would hurt you but that was before."

"Bonnie, you need to face facts you spread your slutty little legs for Frank and he knocked you up. So much for your undying love for me." Annalise yelled spitefully.

Just then Bonnie knew she had to make sure Annalise had no doubts that she loved her. How was she supposed to make sure that the woman she loved more than anything in the world knew how she felt about her. Annalise was turning to walk away.

Bonnie managed to drag her three month pregnant and burned body out of bed and with tears falling she got down on her knees and began to beg. "Please don't leave me Annalise. I love you and I am so sorry."

"We both know that's not true. Besides any feelings that I could have had for you vanished the second you tried to have me killed." Annalise said kicking Bonnie's grip off of her legs.

"We already know Hannah is responsible for trying to burn me alive and organizing your beating." Bonnie cried reaching out for Annalise.

"Who would she have gotten all of her information from Bonnie? This is your fault and I cannot forgive you for this. Forget everything you ever knew about me because I have already forgotten you."

Bonnie collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Maria came in and wrapped her arms around Bonnie as Annalise storms out of the room and pulls out her phone.

"Michaela I need you to come and take care of what we talked about earlier."

"Ok there is someone who wants to talk to you." Michaela smiles handing her phone to Wes.

"Annalise." Wes coughs.

"Wes you're awake. I'm on my way."

Annalise made her way to Wes's room.

Annalise walked into Wes's room and exchanged a look with Michaela which sent Michaela down the hall to Bonnie's room.

Annalise and Wes didn't exchange any words at first. Annalise took a seat on his bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you." Annalise whispered.

"Probably not as happy as Bonnie was to see you." Wes smiled taking Annalise's hand.

"Not so much anymore." Annalise said breaking down in tears.

Michaela made her way down the hall and entered Bonnie's room to find her in her bed completely distraught. Maria is sitting beside her holding Bonnie's hand.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I heard about what happened between you and Annalise."

"It's fine I understand that she hates me but I never meant for it to go this far. I thought helping Hannah would make Annalise realize how hurt I was. I never thought that it would cause her to get hurt." Bonnie wipes her eyes.

"I just came to tell you that Annalise thinks you should seek employment with someone else.''

"So she's just gonna fire an expecting mother."

"I'm really sorry Bonnie." Maria says kissing Bonnie's hand. "You can always stay with me until you get back on your feet."

Michaela watched as Maria took advantage of a broken hearted Bonnie.

Back in Wes's room.

"So you're saying that you were finally ready to accept who you are and tell Bonnie how you feel and start over but you had to make her think that you hated her in order to keep her safe."

"As long as Frank is still out there. Bonnie being close to me will just make her a target."

"So, we need to take down Frank and he will lead us to Hannah. That could take months."

"Then we better get started." Michaela says entering the room.

Three months later

Bonnie and Maria are standing in the master bedroom of Bonnie's new home in upstate Pennsylvania which unbeknownst to Maria was once the loft she shared with Annalise. Maria is seductively wrapping her arms around Bonnie's now seven-month bump.

Maria kisses Bonnie's neck as she puts her earrings in. "Are you ready for today?"

"Seeing Frank and Hannah is not something I'm looking forward to but I'm just ready to put all of this behind us."

"What about Annalise?"

Bonnie turns to face Maria and kisses her hand revealing for the first time a diamond ring on Bonnie's left hand.

"Annalise is my past. You and my baby are my future." Bonnie said doing her best to convince Maria and herself.

Cut to

Annalise's house

Annalise and Wes are standing in the entry way to the courtroom with Michaela.

"Are you ready for today?" Wes asks.

"I'm always ready for trial and I have to be because I am representing myself."

"He means are you ready to see Bonnie?"

"Bonnie and I will talk hopefully before she takes the stand." Annalise says trying to control her excitement.

Just as Annalise's smile began to form it quickly faded when she caught a glimpse of Bonnie and Maria locked in a kiss at the end of the corridor.

"It looks like I'm too late." Annalise whispers feeling her face turn three shades of green and her heart shattering into a million pieces.


End file.
